youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Panther and the Goat
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoof in The Fox and the Hound Cast *Young Tod - Young Bagheera (The Jungle Cub) *Adult Tod - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Young Copper - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Adult Copper - Phil (Hercules) *Widow Tweed - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Amos Slade - King Mouse (Jetlag Nutcracker) *Chief - Bowser Koopa *Big Mama - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Boomer and Dinky - Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Vixey - Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Bear - General Grievous (Star Wars) *and more Movie Used *The Fox and the Hound (1981) Footage Disney Footage *Jungle Cubs (1996) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules (TV Series) (1998) Looney Tunes Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000) *The Porky Pig Show (1964―1967) *The Road Runner Show (1966–1973) *Taz-Mania (1991–1995) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014) *Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) Jetlag Footage *The Nutcracker (1995) Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *MMMystery on the Friendship Express *Maud Pie *Over a Barrel *Hearth's Warming Eve *The Last Roundup *It's About Time *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 *One Bad Apple *Just For Sidekicks *Games Ponies Play *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Flight to the Finish *Rarity Takes Manehattan *Rainbow Falls *Three's A Crowd *Simple Ways *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils *Trade Ya! *Equestria Games *The Cutie Map - Part 1 *The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone *Party Pooped *The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows *Hearthbreakers *The Crystalling - Part 1 *The Crystalling - Part 2 *The Gift of the Maud Pie *Spice Up Your Life *In The Times They Are A Changeling *Dungeons & Discords *Buckball Season *P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) *All Bottled Up *Rock Solid Friendship Rio Footage *Rio 1 *Rio 2 Buena Vista International *Noah's Ark (2007) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav soundslight.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (Soundtrack) *2-12 - The Cave of Bad Dreams (from Rayman 2: Revolution) (only half of it plays in the intro of the movie) *Evil Crash Chase (from Crash Twinsanity) (plays when the chase starts) *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Big Mama *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Dinky And Boomer *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - A New Home *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Morning Adventures *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - The Fox And The Hound *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Best Of Friends *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Grounded *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - First Fox Chase *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - The Leave *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Time Montage *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Autumn *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Second Fox Chase *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Not Friends Anymore *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Goodbyes May Seem Forever *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Slept Well ? *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Thrown Out *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Setting Traps *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Fox In Love *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Fishing *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Appreciate The Lady *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - A Good Morning? *058 - The Cave of Bad Dreams (Reprise 1) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bagheera enters the unknown area) *069 - Pirates ~ Part 4 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bagheera escapes the traps) *The Great Escape (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Bagheera and Panthy escape Phil and The Mouse King) *114 - Guardian in the Sky ~Grolem 13~ (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bagheera and Panthy try to escape and succeed) *041 - The Celestial Slide (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bagheera and Panthy climb up to the top of a mountain) *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~Prelude~ (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Phil and The Mouse King are trying to find Bagheera and Panthy) *One Winged Angel (from Final Fantasy) (plays when the final battle begins) *End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays when Bagheera and Phil reunite) *Dun Dun Dun! (Sound Effect) (plays when The Mouse King appears and tries to shoot Bagheera) *059 - The Cave of Bad Dreams (Reprise 2) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when The Mouse King tries to shoot, but fails) *Summer Forest (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Fluttershy is asleep and Nico and Pedro are trying to catch Heimlich) *Once More (Rayman 1) (plays when The Mouse King and Phil leave and be friends with Bagheera) *The Lum King (mixed together) (Rayman Origins) (plays when Heimlich leaves) *023 - Clearleaf Forest (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Granny tries to heal Mouse King's foot) *10 - Harmony (Rayman 1) (plays at the end of the movie) *My Little Buttercup (Hello Amigos) (plays at the end credits) Trivia *Young Bagheera will be Young Bambi's best friend. *Young Bambi will be Young Bagheera's best friend. *Bagheera will be wearing a collar around his neck and will carry two lightsabers, such as a light blue in his right hand, and a yellow one in his left. Since Bagheera's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, his yellow lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Phil will be wearing a collar around his neck and will carry a purple lightsaber in his hand. Knuckles's purple lightsaber will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *King Mouse will be wearing Amos Slade's hair, moustache, clothes, coat, hat, and shoes, but will carry a pipe in his mouth, and will carry a shotgun in his hand. *Bowser Koopa will be wearing a collar around his neck. As Young Bagheera enters to meet Young Bambi, Bowser Koopa pursues Young Bagheera with King Mouse following until Madame Granny stops them. And if Sunshine enters to meet Young Bagheera again, The Mouse King will destroy him. *General Grievous is the true and climax antagonist, who will be in his territory, and carry four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red. He only attacks and kills intruders and trespassers if they enter his territory, and will have four lightsabers, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, coolsaber.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *A different scene will replace King Mouse from getting caught in one of his own traps and have him escape from General Grievous. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14Bernardino